


The Ones Who Were Left Behind

by Falco_Player



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Dragon Quest Builders 2 Spoilers, Gen, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco_Player/pseuds/Falco_Player
Summary: The Ark finally makes it out of the world between worlds and lands on the Isle of Awakening. With it comes reunions, some more welcome than others, and memories of the ones who never got a chance to see the island.





	The Ones Who Were Left Behind

“Hey Bene get up. People are going crazy over some UFO by the dock,” Malroth said. Bene the Builder yawned as he stretched his limbs and got up from the bed. He and Malroth were currently staying in the castle built by the Moonbrooke residents.

“Do you think it has some new materials?” Bene asked as he picked up his building tools. 

“It looks exactly like something you’d make actually,” Malroth said. That made Bene pause. Could it be what he was hoping it was? “What is it? Well whatever you’re thinking about it’s hard to miss the UFO once you get outside so let’s go.” Bene nodded and walked with Malroth out of the royal bedroom. They saw Anessa walking by the bottom of the staircase leading to the ground floor. For whatever reason she was carrying a bundle of swords. She stopped and waited for Bene and Malroth to come down the stairs once she saw them.

“Good morning Malroth, Bene. Lulu ordered me to gather some weapons in case the UFO is hostile. Rosie and Babs are making a welcome sign in case they’re friendly,” Anessa said.

“Well if they’re up for a fight I’ll have fun smacking them down,” Malroth said.

“And I’ll have everybody give you a wide enough berth so you can go all out. Actually while we’re speaking I was wondering Bene, would you be willing to make some more… Buggy Buggies. It’d make travel across the island much easier for everyone. It’s not that I want a chance to soar across the skies without having to keep a firm grip on a windbreaker or anything,” Anessa said. Her enthusiasm betrayed her claim of uninterest.

“You can never just ask for something can you?” Malroth asked.

“I just want to be formal. Bene is the king of this island and you the former Master of Destruction. I don’t want to disrespect either of you, especially after what you went through because of my inaction,” Anessa said. Malroth raised his hands in annoyance. The residents from Moonbrooke had been doing everything they could to make up for what had happened on their home island. Malroth claimed to be annoyed by it but he seemed more comfortable being around them than he had before. Bene opened the door out of the castle for Anessa and Malroth. When he followed them outside and looked up his face was taken up by a large smile.

“That’s the Ark I built with the monsters in Malhalla!” Bene shouted excitedly. “I was worried they were trapped in the world between worlds but they’re finally here. Now they can have fun building with everyone. I’ll go up in the Buggy Buggy to talk to them.” Bene pumped his fist.

“That’s good to hear. I’ll return these swords and let the others know the good news,” Anessa said.

“And I’ll come with you. You always said those guys would love meeting me. Though I really hope I can get them to not call me the Master of Destruction,” Malroth said. With the plan made Bene ran towards the Buggy Buggy with Malroth closely behind. 

“No4H the others are finally here,” Bene said as he got into the drivers seat. Then his expression dropped. Bene had been trying to find a way to start up No4H’s AI again but nothing had worked. While the Buggy Buggy was him in a sense Bene missed hearing his voice. It wasn’t the same if No4H couldn’t tell the others from Malhalla how much he had missed them and how he helped defeat a god. Malroth gave Bene a light punch to snap him out of the sad recollection and reminded him they had something to do. Bene forced a smile back onto his face. At least Malroth was still around to keep him focused.

The Buggy Buggy started rising up into the sky as the engine grew louder. A cool and calming wind flowed through the hair of its two passengers as it flew across the sky. The Ark was descending towards the beach by the teleportal but as Bene and Malroth got closer it seemed to stop and hover in place. Bene looked down at the ground, everybody who lived on the Isle of Awakening had gathered on the beach to watch the Ark. With the exception of Anessa who was still making her way over there on foot. When the monsters in the Ark saw the Buggy Buggy they gathered at the windows and waved to Bene. He put one hand off of the steering wheel so he could wave back as the Buggy Buggy slowly inched its way into the garage.

“Bene it’s so goo to see you again,” Arisplotle said. Bene jumped out of the Buggy Buggy and was affectionately swarmed by all of the monsters in the Ark. Hellen and Zebadee harshly reminded the monsters to give Bene breathing space and they backed off.

“Well talk about a coincidence, the moment we get out of that world between worlds we end up right where the Builder is,” Griswold said.

“Hey ith that your friend,“ Gremville said, pointing at Malroth.

“Yep, Bene told me all about you guys. I’m the friend he kept on bugging you about,” Malroth said. He smirked as all the monsters had various reactions to actually seeing their god. For a majority of them it was some form of shock. It took a few seconds for any of them to say anything.

“I must admit even after trusting in Bene completely I struggled to picture the Master of Destruction himself as a human. It is the highest honor to meet you oh great Master of Destruction,” Hellen said. Malroth loudly groaned.

“Can you drop that whole Master of Destruction thing? I can build now. I mean destroying things is fun don’t get me wrong but building things out of the stuff you break is even more fun. Just treat me like a normal person,” Malroth said.

“Hey I hate to interrupt this sermon but we really need a better landing spot. We’re running out of fuel so we can’t afford to move around too much. If we try to go over those mountains we might crash into them,” Whitebones shouted from his spot by the steering wheel.

“I’ll build a landing platform. Come on Malroth,” Bene said. He jumped back into the Buggy Buggy with Malroth and drove it right out of the ark. Thankfully it had been designed to absorb the impact of long falls but everybody who saw it happen still let out various cries of concern. It landed on the beach with no harm to its passengers and drove over to the large crowd on the beach. Anessa had joined the crowd while Bene was on the Ark.

“Is everybody on the Ark okay?” Rosie asked. She looked up at it with her hands clasped together.

“Looks like it. Their captain wants a big landing platform so we have to build one for him,” Malroth said. He grinned and lifted up his hammer.

“Ha I had a feeling we might need to build something so I magnificently planned ahead and brought a chest full of materials. We’ve got plenty of citadel blocks and more than a few light boxes alongside a few other things I thought we might need,” Bonanzo said. He put the chest down on the sand in front of him.

“If you don’t mind Bene I’d like to make the blueprint for this one to make up for my failure with the throne room. I don’t think a landing platform has any need of walls so this should be more suited to me. But I’d like to have a table to draw it out on for your approval first,” Anessa said. Bene nodded and placed a rustic desk in front of the Buggy Buggy. Anessa took out a large piece of paper and a pencil and placed them on the table, she immediately began tracing a blueprint for the landing platform. Bene handed her the Ark blueprint for reference so she could make it the proper size. When Anessa was done drawing the other residents gathered around to look at it.

“Wow this blueprint looks great Anessa, you’ve really improved as a builder since you came here,” Rosie said.

“Well it’s fine for an apprentice but this is far too bland. I can’t have Lulutopia’s new residents entering with so little flair. At least put a flower or too by the stairs, with an elegant pot so they know how fancy this island is,” Lulu said.

“’ey ‘ow about puttin’ an’ arch aht front so we can ‘ang the welcome sign there,” Babs said. She was holding the furled up welcome sign in her hands.

“I’ll add those features immediately. It appears I sadly fell short once again,” Anessa said. She quickly amended the draft to feature the new suggestions.

“It’s normal to need a few tries to get something right. I based all of my blueprints off of stuff in my book so I already had something to work with,” Bene said.

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” Anessa said. Meanwhile the rest of the island residents were looking at her improved blueprint and noting the changes.

“Oh I see, you want to use blooming poxgloves to make them feel more at home right?” Rosie asked as she looked at the blueprint.

“There are some by my house. I’ll go and collect them,” Lillian said. She ran off towards the Green Gardens with Perry and Ordelia following behind. Nobody else had a comment to make so the residents got to work immediately. Digby and Dougie laid out the perimeter of the platform with the dark green citadel blocks while Gerome and Jeremiah competed over who could get the ramp built the fastest. Malroth got to work building one half of the arch while Lulu handled the other. They had teamed up to force Bene to have breakfast before building but Bene was still able to contribute by dying the light boxes purple (between bites of breakfast) before handing them off to Magrog and Esther. The two of them waited for the others to fill out the platform and rushed over to put down the light boxes in the gaps that were meant for them. 

Lillian, Perry, and Ordelia returned right as the arch was completed and placed the blooming poxgloves on the inner sides of it. Rosie and Babs climbed up the arch and hung the welcome sign across it, they removed the pieces of the ladder as they climbed back down. Anessa compared the final result to the blueprint to make sure they hadn’t missed anything and declared it was finished.

Bene got into the Buggy Buggy and rose up into the sky so he could direct Whitebones to the landing platform. The rest of the residents watched with bated breath from the foot of the wide ramp leading to the landing platform. With a loud and long hiss the Ark slowly touched down on the landing platform, the exhaust from the pipes was quickly swept away by the sea breeze. Arisplotle was the first to disembark by triumphantly hopping down the ramp. The rest of the monsters were quick to follow after him. Bene needed a few seconds to make out Griswold in the crowd, he had stopped to admire the poxgloves on the arch. Adamn seemed to appreciate having an arch tall enough for him to walk under. 

Lulu screamed in terror and hid behind Malroth. Everybody else looked around in confusion with the exception of Whitebones. “That’s the one who kidnapped me and Bene before all this happened. You can’t allow him to stay on this island. Get rid of him before we end up with a repeat of the Shane incident,” Lulu shouted as she pointed at Whitebones. She was shaking in place.

“I always knew that duplicitous dunce would cause trouble for someone,” Zebadee muttered at the mention of Shane. 

“It’s alright Lulu. If he piloted the Ark then Bene clearly trusts him and if he does cause any trouble I’ll just smash those bones of his right off. Now stop clinging to me already,” Malroth said.

“Fine. But I don’t want to be anywhere near him and somebody should keep an eye on him. Just because I trust Bene and Malroth doesn’t mean I have to trust or like that sleezy skeleton,” Lulu said. She put her hands on her hips and made a point of not looking at Whitebones. In Bene’s head that ‘reunion’ had gone a lot better.

“Well if it helps I’m sorry about the slave ship thing. I won’t do that again lass, captain’s word,” Whitebones said.

“I guess that’s not the worst apology I’ve heard but it’s a close second,” Lulu said. All of the residents from Moonbrooke conveniently found something else to look at. An awkward yet tense silence was starting to overtake the occasion. Bene began fidgeting anxiously. He thought back to his failure to properly judge people in Moonbrooke. Even with how rude Lulu was most of the time he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with her.

“Ya must be feelin’ a bit claustrophobic after all that time in the ark. Let’s go an’ ‘ave a big party so ya can all stretch yer legs,” Digby suggested.

“That sounds gooreat,” Arisplotle said. Bene’s face lit back up. He led the way towards the party platform from when he and Malroth had escaped Skelkatraz. It had been upgraded since then with far more space and tables. The very first room he built on the island had been turned into a kitchen to make preparing and serving food for any future parties easier.

Once the party started the rest of the day seemed to pass in a matter of seconds. Monster and human cooking was placed at the tables as everybody shared stories. The monsters from Malhalla talked about everything that had happened after the Ark’s takeoff, like all of the cooking successes and failures they had. Gremville proudly showed off some of the things he had built on the ark like a toy modeled after the Buggy Buggy. Anessa had managed to distract Lulu from her anger at Whitebones by instructing her on a classic dance from Moonbrooke. Lulu’s cake was as much of a hit with the monsters as it was a disaster for the humans but she was blissfully unaware of that. And before anyone noticed it night had fallen over the island.

Bene was interrupted from a chat with Malroth by a tap on the shoulder from Zebadee. “Have you seen Hellen recently? I can’t find her,” Zebadee said. Babs walked over to them.

“Rosie’s up and vanished too, not like ‘er to just leave without a word or two,” Babs said. She looked around as though Rosie would turn out to have been in the room the whole time.

“I think I know where they are. I’ll go get them,” Bene said.

“Make sure you come back quickly alright. I’m not done telling you about my plans for the ‘idiots who dared to stand in Malroth’s way’ museum,” Malroth said. Bene gave a light chuckle and ran out of the party. He headed to where the Buggy Buggy had been parked and turned on the ignition. It switched into flight mode and rose up into the sky before flying over to the mountains in the Green Gardens. There was a building both Rosie and Hellen would be interested in visiting that was on top of one of the mountains, the one next to the source of the Green Gardens’ first river.

Bene landed the Buggy Buggy by the entrance to the building. It was decently tall and made out of sooty softwood. Stained glass windows were on both the left and right walls, with a clear window in the back so visitors could look out on the scenery below. Similarly the door was made out of clear glass so Bene could see Rosie and Hellen inside the building. Bene walked up the steps to the door, right past the sign reading ‘Pastor Al Memorial.’ It was the first building he had made on the Isle of Awakening that didn’t serve some immediate practical purpose.

Hellen and Rosie were sitting on one of the silver benches together. The memorial itself stood in the center of the room, a small monument made of metal that had been planted in the grass floor. Flower pots containing milkblossom, daffodaisy, and coralily flowers formed a small triangle around it. “Oh hello Bene. It turns out Hellen was actually Pastor Al’s mentor so I wanted to show her the memorial,” Rosie said. Her voice was cheerful but her face didn’t match. “It really is a shame he couldn’t see any of this.” Before Bene could speak he was interrupted.

“I already had a feeling something like this had happened. Your silence said all it needed to Bene,” Hellen said. She looked at the flowers around the monument and the ones growing on the floor. “I decided on the ark that when it landed I would take up farming in his memory. Of course I don’t have any knowledge or experience when it comes to that.”

“I can show you how to,” Rosie offered. She adjusted the frames of her glasses and looked down at the grass beneath her feet. Bene had a feeling she was thinking about how Pastor Al had been the one to teach her about farming. Or maybe he was projecting his own thoughts onto her. “And in return could you… tell me more about Pastor Al. There was so much he never got a chance to tell me.”

“Of course,” Hellen said. She turned her attention to Bene. “If you’re here I’m guessing people have noticed our absence. We should return to the party before it ends Rosie,” Hellen said.

“Right, he wouldn’t want us to miss out on all the fun,” Rosie said. The two of them got up and walked out of the memorial together. Bene stayed behind and looked at the monument. He didn’t feel right leaving without saying something.

“I’m sure they told you already but everybody’s doing great Pastor Al. So you don’t need to worry about us. But I wish you were here too, all of our crops are doing great and we keep on finding new things to cook with them, we even made an oasis over in the desert that you would have loved to see,” Bene said to the monument. He turned away before the tears could fall. With the ark’s landing nearly all of Bene’s friends were on the Isle of Awakening, but some would never be able to come. Bene pushed those thoughts out of his mind and the tears out of his eyes as he walked out of the memorial. Just because he wouldn’t forget the people he lost didn’t mean he had to stop smiling. For now he would enjoy the reunion with his friends from Malhalla. And he would build a world where nobody got left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Like many others the Ark being completely absent in the post game aside from Whitebones's letter frustrated me. So I wrote this as a sort of 'fix fic' and also included one of my own buildings as a plot element because why not. In case you missed it Hellen says that Pastor Al is her student if you talk to her right before the final battle, when I started writing this I knew I wanted some kind of interaction between her and Rosie because of that.
> 
> This was one of the hardest stories to write dialogue for. I had to talk to the Khrumbul Dun characters a lot to make sure I got their accent right and I'm sure there's a word or two in their dialogue I made the mistake of spelling correctly. I may write more fanfic for DQB2 in the future but I also need to make some more progress on New Faces (Richter's chapter is on the way I swear) and my original fiction so no promises there.


End file.
